Pregnancy Gone Wrong To Right
by Sweetly Sour Roses
Summary: Hinata never thought that she would get pregnant, and she never expected Naruto to react this way to finding out the news. She's upset, and the girls decide to take her on a vacation over the summer break. While on this vacation she ends up meeting a red head named Gaara and as she gets to know him she likes him and he starts liking her, will he be the one to father her children?
1. The Rejection

Hinata couldn't believe the words coming out of the mouth of her now ex boyfriend's mouth; how could he say something like that to her? "W...what do you mean you don't want it?", she questioned, her soft voice cracking as she struggled not to cry, it was his fault that she was like this! "I'm just not ready to become a father, I'm sorry Hinata...", Naruto tried to reach out to hold her but she flinched back as the tears fell down her face, "How dare you! How dare you do this to me and leave me with the product of your mistakes!", she shouted at him, the crystal like tears that emptied her pale lavender eyes burned like fire. "You can just abort it! Everything will be fine then!", he yelled back, and within seconds a painful slap noise echoed throughout the empty home of Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata glared at him, "How dare you EVER say something like that to me.", she snarled angrily. He held his cheek in shock, Hinata was normally never violent, she normally never raised a hand against anybody no matter how angry she was at them.

Naruto had crossed the line with his careless words, Neji had been right about him, "You do such reckless things, and in the end you can never take responsibility for your actions. You're not ready to be a father? Good, this child will grow up baring the Hyuuga name.", she glared at him with puffy red eyes. She stormed out and walked all the way home, she couldn't believe how stupid she was to fall for him, she couldn't believe how stupid she was to fall for him and his stupid clumsy actions. He promised he would never leave, but here she was now just walking home because he had turned his back on her for something he could have prevented. The Hyuuga clan had prided themselves in never using birth control, because technically, a Hyuuga female was only to have sex with their lover who they had been with for at least four years or more, and she had been with him since they were twelve, and she was seventeen now. He had been with her for five years, although she always did suspect that she was just a pawn to him, he wanted Sakura, she knew this.

She hoped he had fallen in love with her, and a lot of times it seemed like it, but she wouldn't be surprised that if it were Sakura to get pregnant, he would be overjoyed to be a father. Honestly, Sakura was one of her closest friends, along with Ino, Ten-ten, Shino, and Kiba; they had been with her much longer than Naruto had, Naruto didn't even notice her until the day of her twelfth birthday, but her friends on the other half had always been with her, ever since they were kids. They helped her gain confidence in herself, to be an independent woman who could do for themselves, it was that simple. She thought she couldn't do it, but she guessed that their training had helped her, she had never spoken to Naruto like that before, in the fear that she would lose him. She never imagined that she would be able to tell him such things, and not feel sorry for it.

It was a new found feeling that she had never experienced before, yes, she was hurt at the fact that he would do this to her, but in the end she guessed that it really didn't matter. She would have to raise this child on her own, and just like her but with a different parent, this child would be without father just as she had been without mother. Her father wouldn't be pleased that she was pregnant, and neither would Neji or Hanabi, but she doubted that they would ever do the same thing as Naruto had done, they had their pride, and family was important to them, even if they didn't show it all the time. It was going to be huge step for her, but she new her family and friends would be there for her, because she would do the same if it was them in her shoes at the moment, or if they had gotten a girl pregnant and needed help taking care of her and the baby. As she made it home she was greeted by her cousin, Neji.

"Hinata, what's wrong?", he questioned in shock as he laid eyes on her tear stained, puffy eyed face, she gave him a weak smile. "I'm sorry Neji, do you think you can get Hanabi and come into fathers' study? I'd like to tell you all something very important.", she spoke softly as she waved and walked towards her fathers study room, no better time to tell them than now, right? She knocked and patiently waited for him to grant her entrance, "Enter.", his voice was gruff, he sounded tired. She wiped her face and walked inside, bowing, "Hello, father.", she greeted him as she stood back up, her still puffy eyed, flushed face had a small smile on it, "Hinata, what is the matter?", he questioned in shock, his tired eyes filled with worry. "I'd like to wait for Neji and Hanabi to get here, there is something very important I'd like to tell all three of you.", she stated, her voice still crakcing.

Before he could say anything, there was a knock on the door, "Enter.", he sighed; Hanabi and Neji entered, "Please, take a seat.", she told them. All three family members looked at each other before Neji and Hanabi both sat down next to Hiashi. "Father, Neji, sister.. ", she started, taking a deep breath, "I'm...pregnant... and Naruto is the father.", she spoke, more tears falling down her face. "What?!", Neji and Hiashi yelled in anger, she raised a hand to silence them, "I left Naruto. He told me he didn't want the child, so because he apparently can't take responsibility for his actions, I will give this child the Hyuuga name.", she explained to them, they all looked shocked, "You left Naruto?", Hinabi questioned in pure surprise. She nodded, trying to wipe away her still falling tears, she knew it would shock them, she had been so in love with the blonde, he had been her everything, and the thought of her finally leaving him was a big surprise. "He wanted me to get an abortion, but I could never do such a thing to a baby who had no control over how they were made, I wasn't going to punish the child for my stupidity and for Naruto's inability to take care of his responsibilities.", she spoke, her voice sounding weak.

She couldn't help but laugh at their worried looks, "I'll be fine, I don't need him. I have my family, and I have my friends. I don't need him in my child's life, and just because he doesn't want to father this child, doesn't mean that someone else with respect and who can handle responsibility will be the same.", she smiled at them, her tears turned from sad tears to happy tears. She didn't need someone who would turn their back on her when the going got tough, she didn't need someone who couldn't handle the consequences of their actions, she didn't need that kind of person in her life. She didn't need that kind of person in her child's life. All three of her family members stood to their feet and made their way towards her, what they did shocked her beyond compare; they all wrapped their arms around her and held her tight. It had been so long since they had hugged her, and this was the first time they all hugged her at the same time.

"A grandchild doesn't sound too bad.", her father stated, "Having a niece or nephew will be fun! What if I get both?", Hanabi questioned happily, "Another cousin should be a good addition to the family.", Neji stated, a smirk on his face. "Hinata, my daughter, you will be a great mother.", her father nodded at her as the hug broke apart, she gave another teary eyed smile, she wiped her tears away. "Thank you, thank you all.", she laughed lightly, "I want to invite the others over for tea tomorrow, I'll tell them the news then. I think I need to eat a bit and take a bath.", she gave a small smile before bowing again, "Please excuse me.", and with that she walked towards the kitchen, surely a cinnamon bun would help her feel much better. After finding a plate of freshly made cinnamon buns she quickly ate one before making her way to the bath. She stripped herself of her dirty clothing before slipping into the hot water, letting the water relax her.

Placing a hand on her flat stomach she smiled, "Mother will never leave you.", she whispered lovingly, hoping her love would reach the undeveloped being within her womb.


	2. Revenge For Hinata

The next morning, Hinata woke up feeling much better than she did the day before, she needed to get up and going, her friends will be coming over soon. She was sure that they'd be shocked at the news but she knew they wouldn't turn her away, even Sasuke wouldn't turn her away. She quickly got dressed in ne of her most comfortable gowns and quickly made herself look presentable; she had bushed her long silky plum purple hair out and put it into a high pony tail, she covered the last of the redness of her eyes with concealer, her dress had no sleeves and hug off to expose her shoulders while hanging to her knee, and was snow white. She rushed out of her bedroom to get everything ready, she couldn't wait to tell them the big news; as she rushed around getting things in place. She made sure the cakes and cookies had been made, she made sure that the dango was perfect, and that there was plenty of green tea.

She then raced into Neji's room to find him reading a scroll, "Neji! Can you do me a favor?", she asked with a bright smile on her face, her whole being practically glowing. He gave a small smile, "Yes, I'll go get the others while you finish setting everything up.", he nodded as he stood, she clapped her hands together with joy, "Thank you!", she hugged him before running out of the room, leaving her cousin to prepare to leave. It didn't take long to find both Sakura and Ino, the hung out mainly at the Hospital and he was lucky enough to catch them walking out, "Sakura;Ino, lady Hinata has requested your presents at the compound, she has something she wishes to tell you.", was all he said before walking off from them in the search for the others. Sasuke was the next to be found, he was simply walking around the village like he normally did, "Uchiha. Lady Hinata would like to see you at the compound.", he stated walking away. The rest were easy to find, Kiba and Shino were at the training grounds, Ten-ten was by the weapon store, and Shikamaru had been up on the roof watching the clouds.

He made his way back home with the thought of how he would get Naruto back on his mind. He knew that Sasuke, Kiba, and Shino would help him beat the blonde up, even Sakura, Ino, Ten-ten, Shikamaru, and even Rock Lee would help him get even with Naruto, but he had to make sure that the group was small, he didn't need Naruto getting killed, broken yes, but killed? That wouldn't be good for the family name, and it surely wouldn't make his Uncle a happy person. "Neji! Welcome back!", Hinata greeted him as he walked into the room she and the others resided in, "Thank you, lady Hinata.", he nodded at her as he took as seat by her, she smiled at him before turning her attention to the friends she had invited over, "Everyone, I would like to thank you all for coming today. I know you all much be confused on why I had Neji bring you all here.", she started off, her smile never falling from her face. "I, Hinata Hyuuga, am pregnant with Naruto Uzumaki's child. Before you jump up and shout, you should be aware that he and I are no longer together as he had told me to abort, and because he had wanted to avoid his responsibilities as fathering the child he had helped me create. I ask that you'll stay with me through this situation.", Hinata kept her composure, not willing to let them think that she was in any way, shape, or form that she was still hurt over the fact that the person she wanted to be there for her in the first place wasn't able to step up and do so.

Sakura growled, "That idiot! He's going to pay for this!", she shouted angrily, "Damn right!", Ino and Kiba yelled as they both stood up too. Sasuke and Shino had a evil and angry aura surrounding their forms, Ten-ten gave a scary sweet smile, "You wouldn't happen to know where Naruto is at the moment, would you?", she questioned, Shikamaru sighed, "I knew that idiot would mess up at some point, I just never expected this from him...", Shikamaru shook his head. Hinata laughed a bit, they all turned to her in surprise, "Thank you.", she smiled at them, trying her best not to cry as her eyes still burned from her crying yesterday. Their faces softened at her smile, returning it them with their very own smiles, but Neji still planned to get the blonde back for what he had done to Hinata, and the others felt no differently. Hanabi walked in, "Father wishes to see you, sister.", she stated, Hinata blinked in confusion and nodded.

"I'll be back in just a moment.", she told them as she got up and walked out of the room, "Obviously I'm not the only one who still wants to punish Naruto for his wrong.", Neji started, "But I can only choose a few of you to help me, as too much damage will surely alert someone.", he stated. They nodded, "The ones who I know can do the most damage while not causing to much of a ruckus would be Shino and Sasuke, but Kiba, we need you to sniff him out, and you'll probably want in on the action.", Neji stated. "Why not just let Sakura, Sasuke, and Kiba go with you? Sakura's strength will be of use and help complement Sasuke's speed, and Kiba is the best at attacking from two sides with the help of Akamaru, so Naruto won't have any place to run or hide.", Ino suggested, the others nodded, "That's actually a good plan, but how are we going to keep the news from getting out?", Shikamaru questioned. "Think about it, as sad as it is, not many people in the village like him.", Shino stated, "And if anything, the village would do the work for us if they found out.", Sasuke added. "We can handle this on our own, the villagers will probably only laugh at him if we do it, they aren't stupid. They'd get in trouble, but we wouldn't because we're in his same age group.", Shikamaru said, they all nodded.

"Then I guess it's set then. I'll be taking Sakura, Sasuke, and Kiba with me. We'll make our move tonight around ten, Naruto always goes for a walk around that time, he'd always come over here and ask Hinata to walk with him.", Neji explained, everyone nodded, "And lady Hanabi, keep this a secret from Hinata.", Neji stated, closing his eyes with a smirk. She puffed out her cheeks in a pout as she leaned in through the door, "You're no fun...but fine...", she huffed as she sat down next to him and grabbed a cookie. "I'm back everyone!", Hinata smiled softly as she walked into the room, everyone greeted her with smiles and smirks, "Welcome back, lady Hinata.", Neji greeted her. Everything went smoothly as the rest of the gathering was spend in small chatter and the ingesting of the sweets Hinata had made. As soon as night fell everyone began to say their goodbyes, it was around nine thirty, "I'd like to take a walk lady Hinata, I will be back.", he told her and she nodded, "Alright, be safe!", she smiled in his direction, "I'll come with you! We need to talk.", Sakura told him, "That makes two of us.", Sasuke added cooly, "I wanna ask you three some things.", Kiba added, in the act Neji sighed, "And here I thought I would have a moment to think about things.", and Hinata laughed a bit, the others joining her. "Have fun, you four!", Ino grinned, the rest of the group that decided to stay a bit longer waved them goodbye as the quad began their '_walk_'.

It didn't take long for them to find Naruto on the bridge, looking at the water, "Hey, idiot!", Sakura snarled as she walked up to him, he looked at her in shock, "S-Sakura?! Wh-what are you doing here?", he questioned in shock. "She isn't the only one here, Naruto.", Kiba glared as he, Neji, and Sasuke came out of the darkness with less than pleased looks on their faces. "Did you honestly think we would just let you get away with what you did to Hinata?", Neji glared, "I-it's all a big misunderstanding! It's not like I meant to get her pregnant or anything!", he panicked, trying to back away from the four, Akamaru stopped him in his tracks. He bit Naruto's leg, and Sakura went in for the punch as he was about to fall. She knocked him into some of the trees that were behind him, Neji appeared suddenly in front of him, his Byakugan activated, he began to attack all of Naruto's charkra points, pushing him further into the tree, "Move over, Neji!", Kiba shouted, "Come one Akamaru! Fang Over Fang!", he shouted as he added his own attack to the mix, knocking him through the tree.

It was Sasuke's turn now; he ran up to Naruto and kicked him high into the air. "Lions Barrage!", he shouted as he continued to beat Naruto to a pulp, as Naruto was falling all four lounged to attack, hitting the boy into the ground, causing a crater underneath his body. He groaned in pain, unable to move from his spot, "That's for Hinata.", Neji glared as the four began to walk away from Naruto's body.

"Good work, everyone. Remember, keep this under wraps from everyone, including Hinata.", Neji told them, "As if you have to tell us twice.", Kiba snorted, "Whatever, Hyuuga.", Sasuke turned his head away and closed his eyes, "You got it.", Sakura nodded. "Good.", was the last word he spook to them before parting ways, as Neji got home he saw Hinata fast asleep on the table, and smiled. He took a blanket and placed it over her shoulders before making himself comfortable next to her and watching the night sky from where they sat.


	3. The Dream

Hinata smiled as she sat at a table in the living room, the rain had been pouring down and it was so comfortable to her, she had been stroking her stomach with the thought of what the child would be like, would it be like her or like Naruto? She couldn't help but frown at the thought, she didn't want them to be like Naruto in a sense that they would suddenly back out when they had responsibilities, regardless of wither or not they would have a father or not, they would have Hyuuga blood in them, which meant that there would be no slacking off when it came to their duties. Even as someone who was considered a failure to her clan when she was younger, she never once would avoid doing what she had to do, and she would not let her children do anything other than that. She sighed, here she was thinking of such things and the baby hadn't even formed yet, she didn't want it to feel pressured, she'd make their duties as fun as she could make them as fun as she could. "Hinata!", she was shocked to see Sakura, Ino, and Ten-Ten walk inside the room in which she watched the rain, she smiled softly at them, "Hey everyone.", she waved at them with a soft smile as she offered them the seats in front of her, in which they gladly took.

"Hinata, we have great news!", Ino started, she was giggling like she use to when she thought of Sasuke, Hinata blinked in surprise, what in the world could have Ino that happy? "Yes?", Hinata asked curiously, "Well, I talked to lady Tsunade about your predicament and she allowed us to take you on a little vacation. We'll be heading to the Hidden Sand Village for about three months.", Ten-Ten spoke up, Hinata blinked in confusion, for three months? Why in the would would the Hokage choose such a long time for her to be away in another village, surely it didn't mean that they were trying to get her use to another village before they ship her off to stay there for the rest of hers and her child's life! "She had asked the Kazekage about it and he had offered to let us all stay there for three months, and that he wouldn't mind us staying in the Kazekage building!", Sakura cheered, Hinata on the other hand was still hung up on the three month part. "Not to mention, we all know that Naruto has been stopping by non-stop for the past few weeks, so it's a way to make sure that Naruto can't put any strain on you while you're pregnant. Lord Gaara had also summoned your presents.", Ino added on, Hinata nodded.

She hadn't uttered a word since they had mentioned that she would be leaving for three months, she couldn't wrap her head around it. Sure it really stressed her out that Naruto wouldn't leave her alone, not to mention the morning sickness wasn't a good addition to that, but she wondered if she'd even be able to make the three day trip! Hinata gave a weak smile, "I'll inform father.", she told them as she wobbled to her feet, she closed the doors that allowed her access to see the rain before making her way to go see her father, she knew her friends and the Hokage just wanted what was best for her and they didn't want anything to happen to her over the course of nine months, if anything by the multiple bumps that Naruto would always show up with, it would be no surprise if he were getting multiple knuckle sandwiches from the bustyful Hokage. She almost giggled at the thought, she reached her fathers study and knocked softly, "Come in, Hinata.", he called to her, she gently pushed the door opened. "Father, I've come to inform you that lady Tsunade had allowed Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno, and Ten-Ten to go to the sand village for three months.", she told him, he closed his eyes and nodded, "Are you okay with that, Hinata?", he questioned her, she nodded, "The Kazekage has summoned me as well. I must go.", she explained to him, he nodded, "Well, I assume you'll be leaving tomorrow, so go get some rest Hinata.", he told her, she nodded and bowed before leaving him.

She retreated to her room and packed everything she believed she would need, including some motion sickness medicine that seemed to work well for her whenever stomach decided it was time to become empty. She sighed, as she snuggled underneath the covers she couldn't help but worry. Would she make it in the Hidden Sand for that long or would it blow up in her face and cause her more harm than good. "You need to rest, there's no time for thoughts like that...", she scolded herself before closing her eyes to sleep, the dream was something she never expected though.

_Hinata saw Gaara walked into a room similar to a living room in nothing but red sweat pants and a black t-shirt, his hair was shuffled and he had a small smile on his face, "Hinata.", he called for her, she was confused on why he had called her and was about to answer when she saw HERSELF come out of another room in nothing but a lavender tank top and some white...panties?! How could she allow herself to walk around so indecently around the Kazekage?! A highly respected and powerful male, how could she let herself do such a thing. "He sat down on the couch and mentioned for her to come sit on his lap, it was then that Hinata noticed the rather large bump on her stomach, it looked as if she were to have twins! Dream Hinata shyly made her way over to him and sat on his lap, "You look so beautiful, Hinata...", he placed his head in the crock of her neck and kissed her softly, both Hinata and Dream Hinata blushed a deep shade of red._

_Hinata couldn't believe what she was seeing, was this what people called a dirty dream? No, that isn't right, I don't know the Kazekage well enough to be sexually attracted to him! She was confused, what in the world was she doing having such a dream like this about the red haired leader, she never even had these kinds of dreams about Naruto and she was so in love with him! "Our children will make wonderful shinobi...one like the world has never seen before...", Gaara had told Dream Hinata, who gave a soft smile and nuzzled him, "You will make an excellent father, Gaara.", she told him, he gave a small smile. "Naruto was a fool to let such a woman go.", he told her, Hinata felt like he had told her that many times before, but she didn't understand how he would if they had never met face to face before._

_Dream Hinata laughed, "You always say that, Gaara.", she pecked his nose, "Can you blame me for speaking the truth?", he questioned as he held her tightly with one hand, his other hand had rested firmly on her enlarged bump. Hinata had placed a hand on her very own stomach, she wished that Naruto had held her like that, with love in his eyes and a firm grip on her, but she knew that he'd never do that. The only reason he was trying to get back with her was because somehow news had spread around the village about what he had done to her, and although they didn't approve of her getting pregnant, they were furious that Naruto would abandon her like that, even the owners of Ichiraku Ramen had raised their prices for him because of how upset they were with him. The villagers were nice enough to bring her many assorted gifts for her and her baby. She sighed, she wished she could wake up, she didn't want to have this kind of dream that would drive her to near tears._

"_I love you so much Hinata, I really do.", he muttered as he placed butterfly kisses all over her face,"I promise that I will never leave you, and I will do everything in my power to keep you safe.", Hinata couldn't help but let a few tears escape her eyes, she could feel the love radiating off of both Gaara and Dream Hinata, it was something that never came off from Naruto, no matter how many times Hinata had tried to shower him in her love. She almost felt stupid for falling for a man who obviously had a thing for one of her best friends, but then again, she was so blinded by her love for him that when he had asked her out she had tried to forget that. She knew that he was still in love with Sakura, and she knew that he was just trying to get over the pink haired medic by dating the Hyuuga beauty, but at that moment, at that time, she didn't care. He wanted her, that's what she had thought, but in the end she guessed that she was just a pawn for him to try and use. Hinata began to sob, she wanted to wake up but what happened next shocked her to the core._

_Gaara and Dream Hinata had turned to her, she couldn't stop crying though and began to rub her fist on her eyes like a child. They gave her worried looks as they walked up to her, "Don't cry, it's okay..", Dream Hinata whispered as she held Hinata close to her, Gaara patted her hair as he held them both close to him, she still couldn't stop sobbing. She felt safe in the warm embrace of Gaara and her dream self, it felt as if they were hugging their child, with such love and compassion. Gaara rocked the young heiress back and forth, whispering comforting words in her ears, Hinata couldn't help but get sleepy. "Sleep, everything will be fine..", Dream Hinata gave her a loving smile and Hinata did just that._

When Hinata woke up, she felt nothing but a thick blanket of protection surrounding her, what kind of dream was that? It made her shoulders feel lighter. She felt nothing but bliss, but she was still confused about what had happened, looking over at her window she realized that it was morning time. She needed to get dressed and head over to the gates to meet her friends, she didn't want to be late. After all, they were nice enough to do this for her, and maybe that dream had some time of significant meaning to it. She would never know until she made it to the Hidden Sand Village and got to know the Kazekage. With that in mind, she stood to her feet and began to get ready to depart for her long journey.


	4. Late Night Kisses

Hinata still felt weird as she and her friends had departed, how in the world could she ever explain a dream like that to them when she couldn't even understand it herself? She kept quiet, deep within the caverns of her very mind, she wouldn't say she was scared of him, he had changed for the better, that was something everyone could see, but that didn't mean that she was okay with him fathering her children. By her bump, it looked like she had been no more than two months and a half, and apparently she would be having more than one child, the genders were still unknown, but she wondered if this was some weird plan of some spiritual being out in the world, maybe the world was trying to show her a life that could be a possibility? She could never tell with her brain, so many things would always pop up in her head as if her brain was running everything within her, it was almost scary. The trip was silent, she could feel that everyone was worried, it was plain to see on their faces.

Ten-ten, being the only one who was able to gather the courage was the one to voice their thoughts, "Hinata, is everything okay? Did Naruto do something to you?", she questioned, Hinata gave a soft laugh and a soft smile, "No, I'm just a little nervous. It's the first time I'll be visiting the Hidden Sand village ever since Gaara became Kazekage, and I don't know how everything will go.", she lied. It was partly true in a sense but it wasn't why she had been so quite, the others were surprised, "Is it because of how close Gaara is with Naruto?", Sakura questioned, Hinata nodded. Ino grinned, "Don't you worry about a thing, Hinata! I've met Gaara many of times when lady Tsunade would ask Sakura and I to help her with the meetings she would have over there with him and the other Kage of the other Great Nations.", she told her, Hinata nodded, feeling a bit more relieved. If Gaara wasn't going to be at her throat for what had happened, she could enjoy her stay more, maybe she could even befriend him. "Now that we've got that all sorted out, let's head out!", Ten-ten cheered, and the other girls smiled before following after their brown haired friend.

The trip went much faster after that, they spent most of their time chatting and playing little games when they stopped to rest, and before they realized it, they were in front of the Village Hidden in the Sand where...Gaara stood waiting for them? Hinata blinked in shocked, what was he doing waiting for them, she would have thought that he would have sent a guard to come get them or something. They walked up to him, "It's nice to see you again, Ino; Sakura.", he greeted them, they nodded, he then turned his attention to Ten-ten, "Welcome to the Hidden Sand.", he greeted her and then turned his attention to Hinata. His mint green eyes seemed to ice her over as they connected with her lavender ones, "Hinata, we have much to discuss.", his slightly raspy voice run inside of her head, he then motioned for them to follow him, "Come, I will show you all your rooms.", he told them as he began to walk away. They quickly followed after him, and Hinata felt that nervous feeling that she had before the trip make its way back inside the pit of her stomach, causing it to drop like an elevator.

She was hoping that time would take forever before she would have to be alone with Gaara in his office, but it seemed to hate her today, and it seemed like moments before she was right in front of his desk where he sat with his hands folded. It was silent for only but a moment before he spoke, "Hinata, I have been informed of your current situation.", he started, she felt her stomach drop even lower, "I know things at the moment is a complete jumble of things for you, I offer my services to you as long as you stay here in my village.", he told her, she blinked in surprise. She had half expected him to scold on her not using protection, or maybe because she had allowed Naruto to so easily get away from taking care of his responsibilities, she bowed to him, "Thank you so much, Kazekage Gaara.", she smiled happily as she stood back up, she was surprised even more when he jumped at her smile. Did she do something wrong? She sure hoped not, he cleared his throat, "Good. You may retire to your room. I have some work I must finish here. Do not be afraid to come see me if you are in need of anything.", he told her.

She nodded and bowed again, "Goodnight, Kazekage Gaara.", she smiled again, "Please, call me Gaara.", he asked of her, she nodded again before leaving. She was still slightly hung up on the fact that he had jumped when she smiled at him, had she done something wrong by doing so? She really hoped that she didn't offend him in any kind of way, she wouldn't be able to live with herself if she did, he has been so nice to her since she had arrived, he had even given her a room with a bathroom in it just in case she had to throw up during the night. She had changed into her sleep wear before getting underneath the covers of her bed, she couldn't help but worry about Gaara. It had been at least two hours since they had talked and she still couldn't get Gaara off her mind, the dream Gaara, and the real Gaara, both just wouldn't leave her mind!

She didn't understand, before, her only thoughts use to consist of Naruto and Naruto alone, then they transferred over to thinking about the child, or children, she would be having in a few months time, and now the only thing, well person, on her mind; Gaara. She was completely confused with herself, that dream had messed her up in some way or form, she just wish she understood why she had had that dream so suddenly, surly it didn't mean she was in love with him, right? She had only just met him for the second time, and the first time they had met he glared at her. Hinata couldn't stop tossing and turning in bed, she felt restless, she needed to see Gaara and at least apologize for her mistake earlier; standing from her bed she placed on a robe that she had brought from home, wrapping it around herself she made her way outside into the hall. Thinking back on the certain objects that she had seen she made her way to his office, she could hear the shifting of paper, and a small sigh that had emptied his mouth, she knocked softly and waited for his allowance of her entrance.

"Come in.", his raspy voice called out to her, she swallowed a small lump in her throat as she gently pushed open the door, "Gaara?", she called out softly to him, the light in his room was dim as the night sky painted what was outside his windows. "Hinata, is there something you need?", he questioned her, she assumed that he would be raising an eyebrow if he had them, but he was attractive without them, "I...I wanted to apologize for earlier.", she explained herself, "I had made you uncomfortable, didn't I? You had jumped when I smiled.", she told him, as she bowed, "So I wanted to say sorry...", she was surprised when he chuckled. "I wasn't insulted, it just shocked me is all. I've never had someone give me that type of smile before...", he told her as he stood from his seat and walked to the window, his back facing her as he placed his hands behind his back. Hinata could begin to understand what he meant by that, and Gaara understood, "You have quite the smile, Hyuuga Hinata. It's one fitting of a sweet mother, one of a loving wife.", his voice had gotten soft, Hinata felt her face dust a light pink, "I can't begin to understand why Naruto would give up such a gift...", he added. She felt her voice die in her throat, she felt so flattered by his words, "I wanted to know, Hyuuga.", he turned to her and she snapped her head in his direction, their eyes locked and Hinata felt nothing but electricity flow through her being.

"Who do you plan to let father your children?", he questioned her, she blinked in surprise, "Whoever deems themselves worthy of my love, and that will love my child as much as I do. Someone who won't leave me just because they aren't ready to take their half of the responsibilities.", she spoke, she couldn't feel any bitterness towards Naruto for what he had done, he wasn't ready to have children, meaning he wasn't ready to be a man and Hinata Hyuuga had no time for boys, she NEEDED a man. Gaara nodded, "I understand.", he spoke as he stepped forward towards her, "I would like to become that person, if you'd allow me to.", he was quiet as he spoke, it took Hinata aback. He had only met her for the second time and he wanted to father her children, surly he understood that he was moving to fast, right? "Gaara, we've only just met, surly you don't mean that.", she told him seriously, she wasn't going to be in a situation like she was with Naruto again, never again would she allow it. He took her face in his hands, "Long have I searched for a woman as pure as you who could offer me the strong and passionate love that I have always lacked. I have had women throw themselves at me, but none of them could compare to you.", Gaara whispered.

Hinata blinked, "I had learned about you from Naruto, but he never spoke as lovingly about you as he did your friend Sakura. I had knew that sooner or later, he would loose something so precious, but through him I had falling in love with you.", he explained, "And when I had been informed of what treachery he had done onto you, I decided that if he couldn't polish a gem and keep it close to his heart, I would.", his voice was firm, and full of anger towards Naruto. Hinata never expected this from the Kazekage of the Hidden Sand Village, a village build upon bloodshed and war, she never expected him to feel so angry at Naruto for the wrong he had done her. She thought about it, about the dream, the electricity she had felt when their eyes met, she couldn't help but think that it would only be right if she gave him a chance. It wasn't like it was her duty to do so, or her destiny, but a man who felt so deeply for her just because of the words of a friend proves that a man didn't need a pretty face to fall in love, all he truly needed was love. She took his hands in her own, "I will allow you to win my heart, I will give you a chance to be the one to father my child, and to become the one who I will bathe in my love.", she nodded at him, their eyes once again connecting.

She could feel the shiver run down her spine as they did, and his lips had parted slightly as he looked down at her lips, he wanted to kiss her. She nodded, "Go ahead.", she told him, she wondered how his lips would feel on hers, she wondered how they would taste, Naruto had rugged lips and they always tasted of either blood, ramen, or sweat. Their lips had connected and all she could taste was the bittersweet taste of green tea and strawberries, he pulled back with wide eyes, "You...you taste like cinnamon buns...", his voice was soft. She giggled a bit, "You tasted of green tea and strawberries. Do you eat them often?", she asked him, he nodded, "And if it brings you any comfort, I eat cinnamon buns on the daily.", she told him, she couldn't help but give him another smile. He was almost like a child who had tasted something sweet for the first time.

"May I...kiss you again?", he questioned softly, she nodded and once more were their lips connected.


	5. Breakfast

The next morning it was hard for Hinata to believe what had happened last night, she would have suspected to have been a dream had it not been for the facet that she had woken up to a letter from him on her nightstand, she decided to at least get out of bed and ready for the day before she would read it. She took a bath first to clean herself of the journey she had taken, it was relaxing just to sit in the hot water to wash away her thoughts. She couldn't erase the feeling of Gaara's lips against her own though, his lips were so soft, she could compare it to kissing silk, and when her held her it made her feel so safe and protected, she sighed sadly and sunk down deeper into the water, "I don't want to move to fast, I need to calm myself...", she mumbled to herself, her face flushed. It was strange for her, how was she suppose to feel about all of that? She noticed that ever since she had had that episode with Naruto that she couldn't even place her feelings anymore, she was supposed to be sad and angry, she was supposed to be outraged at the fact that he would leave her in one of the most critical moments of her life!

Yet here she was in the bath, just confused on what she was feeling, she wasn't suppose to feel like this, she was supposed to hate Naruto, but in all honesty she couldn't find in her to do such a thing. She forgave him for what he had done to her, but even so she wasn't going to wait until he matured enough to take care of a situation that he helped create, if he wasn't ready, someone else would be ready to step up to the plate, and that person was Gaara. It was stupid, she shouldn't be thinking of Naruto, he obviously didn't want to be in her life, so she wasn't going to force him too, other people would be there for her instead, so his support wouldn't really be missed or needed. It made her smile a bit, whenever she was in the shower or in the bath, she didn't have trouble letting her mind wander and clear out her thoughts, it was one of the most peaceful and helpful things that could keep her sane at any point in time, and she honestly didn't mind it. "I don't need Naruto, I can do just fine on my own! I don't need him at all!", she smiled to herself, she felt a boost of confidence hit her in the chest, almost like a hammer had knocked her right in the heart.

Standing up she quickly dried herself off and got dressed in her normal every day attire, she brushed her hair before walking back into her room to read the note. It was on a beautiful pink paper, decorated with red roses, and on it in beautiful hand writing was her name, opening up the piece of paper she read the contents.

_Hinata,_

_I'd like to thank you for last night, it was something new that I had never experienced before last night, and I cannot express to you how happy it made me to share it with you, Hinata. You are a beautiful and strong willed shinobi, and I know that in due time you will also make a grand mother, one of pureness and love. Please, meet me in my office tonight at midnight, I would like to spend more time with you in privet, when you read this, please come downstairs for breakfast._

_Sincerely,_

_Sabaku No Gaara_

She blushed as she re-read the letter over and over again, her face was burning hot, and a small smile broke out on her face, she felt so happy that he cared enough for her to write this letter for her, she could only assume that it was hard for him to do so, but in any case, it still made her happy. Placing the note in her pocket she made her way downstairs to the dining hall, in which he had shown them yesterday, and she was not surprised to see her friends arriving just in time, Temari and Kanuro, Gaara's older siblings, waited for them, their faces were covered in warm smiles, it made Hinata feel nervous. Did they know that Gaara was in a courtship with her? It scared her a bit, she didn't want them to reject her because they believed she wasn't good enough for their precious little brother, but then again she didn't know their relationship with him, the last time she had saw them, they didn't have any emotion showing on their faces.

"Hey there, you must be the ninja from the Leaf.", Kankuro grinned, "It's nice to see you again, Sakura.", he turned his face to her, she smiled, "You're right, I hadn't seen you since last winter.", she greeted him back. "How have you all been? We hadn't heard from you all in a few months.", Temari smiled, Ino laughed nervously, "Sadly enough, we just didn't have time to write, work has been a killer!", she explained, "I can understand that.", the dirty blonde haired Sand ninja grinned. "Now where are my manners, you must be Hinata Hyuuga, we were told about what happened.", Kankuro smiled at her, he walked towards her and she stiffened up, to which he laughed, patting her head he smiled at her, "Don't worry about it, everyone here in the Sand will take good care of you, It's a promise.", he told her, Hinata looked up at him in shock. Temari came up behind him, "It's going to be fine. If you need something, just ask.", she informed the Hyuuga beauty. Hinata felt her eyes fill up with tears, and a small hiccup escaped her throat before she began to sob out of happiness, "T-thank you so much!", she cried.

Everyone huddled around her and hugged her, patting her back, and wiped her tears, they couldn't help but smile at how cute she was. After getting her to calm down they all made their way to the dinning room, where Gaara had yet to be, it gave Hinata time to clean up her face and to make sure she looked okay, she didn't want Gaara to think she was crying for a bad reason. Lord knows what he would do just to figure out who had hurt her. It was only a few moments after Hinata had made herself decent that Gaara had joined them at the table, he looked tired, but in the same token he looked satisfied. "I'm guessing you were able to come to a compromise with the Elders?", Temari questioned him, he nodded, "Yes. In a days time the rules should be a little different, and this time I have the job in editing them.", he has spoken, his raspy voice caressing Hinata's ear.

It made her happy to know that he actually cared about his responsibilities, and he was actually happy to get them done and when they were done, she couldn't begin to imagine how tired he must be after all that though. She decided that she wanted to have a relaxing day inside with him, it'd be one big help to the both of them, her with her new stress of going to have a baby, and him with the stress of all the work he would be doing to make sure that the Sand Village would move on from its' blood filled ways. Breakfast was filled with little chatter, Hinata felt lucky that she was able to snag a seat by Gaara, she felt kind of happy about it, but then again, a lot of things had been making her happy lately, mainly being able to get away from Naruto and his shenanigans. "Gaara.", she called softly to him so that only he could hear her, she didn't want to take the risk of his siblings exploding on her for calling the Kazekage out of his respectful name, he looked over at her, "Yes, Hinata?", she played with her hair while looking down for a moment before looking up at him. "I'd like to know if it'd be okay if we spent the day together to just relax. I know you're under stress, and soon I'll be having a few issues myself, so maybe this will be helpful?", she questioned.

She felt stupid, she couldn't believe that she had asked him something like that so early in the morning, she was sure that he would have a lot of things that needed to be done today, and just relaxing with a girl who he had fallen in love with through a friend doesn't sound like something very possible to happen. He looked shocked at her question, he never expected that to come out of her mouth just like that, and not even a stutter had exited those heavenly lips of hers, oh how he loved those lips of hers. He felt a small smile brush over his face, "I'd very much like that.", he told her, she looked up in shock before giving him one of the brightest smiles tat had ever existed in the whole world, his world, at least. She was so excited, she wondered what they could do in the whole day, maybe she'd learn a few things about him today, she really hoped that they had a library, then maybe they could read together. She could never do it with Naruto, considering the fact that all he really wanted to do was train, eat ramen, screw, and talk about how amazing Sakura was, in short, she and Naruto had nothing in common and it was hard to even spend time with him because he was always chasing after Sakura, who had shown multiple times that she had no interest in him. Breakfast went a lot smoother than she thought it would.


	6. The Little One

Once Hinata and Gaara were alone in the Kazekage building, they had realized that they hadn't really thought about what they would do. Gaara normally was in his office trying his best to reign his village away from their old and bloody ways, while Hinata was used to being in Konoha, relaxing and being around her friends and family; "P-perhaps we could spend some time in the library?", Hinata suggested, she loved to read, and she was sure that a few books could be in there that could tickle her fancy, but she wasn't sure how Gaara felt about them. '_It's better to learn now than never._', Hinata reassured herself as she subconsciously placed her hands on her stomach, her mind still wandering how many children could be in there, and more importantly, if she could make it to term. It worried her to no end when she thought about it, this was a situation that she had been placed in because of Naruto's and her own foolishness, they didn't prepare for it, and Naruto himself just wasn't ready to have children but yet ready to have intercourse with her without being married and without a condom.

She guessed that she could sit and brood about it but she needed to move on, Naruto had shown her that he was no good for her or their children, and that she needed to find someone who could hold up their end of the bargain, even if it was a accident. Gaara sighed, he had noticed that his beautiful lavender eyed lover had went into a deep state of thought, he was certain that it was about Naruto, which he could understand considering how much she had given up to the blonde just to prove her love for him, even so much as going against her family and giving up her innocence to him, which had landed her in her current situation. It made his blood boil, how could Naruto ever even consider doing that to someone who had given their _all _to him? He had been so lucky to gain the purest love, true love, from someone who loved him even as everyone else in the village thought of him as a monster, Gaara hadn't been so lucky to have such a pleasure; "Hinata...", his voice was loud enough to snap her out of her haze as he wrapped her in his arms and placed his chin on top of her head, "G-Gaara...?", she squeaked, surprised at his sudden embrace. "I can never replace Naruto, I know that...", he started, she stiffened in his embrace, "..but if you'd allow me the chance, I would like to write his wrongs...", his voice had grown softer as he spoke and it made Hinata's eyes water, she couldn't help but hate herself for being the one causing Gaara such strife over something that had happened to her.

She pulled away and gave him one of the sweetest closed eyed smiles he had even seen and the next words she spoke had given him a warm fuzzy feeling in his heart, "You already are, Gaara. I wouldn't want any other to do so.", it was her soft voice that repeated that in Gaara's mind, he had never felt like this before. The warm feeling in his body seemed to spread like a wild fire, it was a alien feeling, but his body and mind welcomed the strange sensation, "I'd like to walk you around our village.", he told her, he wanted her to feel comfortable around his home, he wanted her happy here. She nodded, "I'd love that.", and with that they were off, it was time to get acquainted with her new surroundings, she was going to be there for more than a month, so why not? The village was nice in Hinata's opinion, the children and people were just as playful and kind as the people back at Konoha, although she knew that more than half of the adults she had met were just being nice because she was with the Kazekage, although not many of them knew of Hinata's current situation, to be blunt, none of them did. Adults liked to gossip about other people, and in Hinata and Gaara's opinion, it was best to keep all your personal information away from them because as soon as you turned your face they would be talking badly about you and laughing at you.

The children were so kind though, "Kazekage?", a little girl had pulled on his coat and Gaara stopped and turned to see a little girl who was no older than five with neck long dark brown hair, pale skin, and big green eyes, she also carried a teddy bear in her arms. "Who's that pretty lady?", she questioned, the little girl seemed so curious yet shy as she hid behind Gaara as she asked about Hinata. "This is Hinata, Hinata, this is Yuno.", he introduced the two, Hinata crouch down and smiled at the little girl. "Hello Yuno, it's very nice to meet you.", Hinata greeted with a kind smile, the little girl was shy and gave a small wave towards the plum haired woman before hiding once more. Hinata gave a small smile as she opened her arms towards the little girl, "You don't have to be scared, Yuno. I won't hurt you.", Hinata promised, her voice was softer than normal as she spoke to the little five year old; Yuno was still for a few moments before looking up to the red haired male for some sort of sign, "She doesn't bite,", he assured her, the little girl turned her green eyes back to the smiling woman who had her arms open for her.

She was still hesitant as she slowly inched towards Hinata, who only gave a soft giggle, she remembered how Hanabi would do the same thing, she would hide behind Hinata, father, or Neji whenever someone she didn't know came around, even if they were part of the family. It was Hinata who would Hanabi would hide behind to the most, as she was closest to her big sister, and it was Hinata who would give her a soft push to greet the person she was hiding from. Once Yuno had gotten closer to Hinata she had gently wrapped her arms around her and picked her up into her arms, "Thank you for the hug.", Hinata gave her a small smile and stood to her feet with the young child being cradled in her, "She's a young orphan at the orphanage, if you'd like, we could go adopt her.", Gaara offered, Hinata's pale lavender eyes began to sparkle, she had always wanted to adopt a child as well as have her own, so what better chance did she have than now? With a child, or children, on the way, she found that there would be no better child than Yuno to adopt, and if Gaara was there with her the whole picture would be complete, not only would she be the mother to three beautiful children, but at the same time she would have a wonderful, strong man there to help keep her grounded and from losing her mind, it was one of the most wonderful things she could ever think of! "Would that be fine with you, Yuno?", Hinata questioned, Yuno gave a shy nod as she gripped her teddy bear and hid her face behind its head, Hinata gave a soft giggle, "Then yes, I would like that.", Hinata turned her gaze to Gaara only to see him smiling at them.

"Come then, we should sign the papers as soon as we can.", Gaara stood next to Hinata, who nodded at his request and off they walked to go to the orphanage, which wasn't a big building, but in Hinata's eyes it looked cozy. Outside lots of kids were playing, and some of the workers there were playing with the children, "Ah, Lord Kazekage, what are you doing here?", a young lady with curly red hair, slightly tanned skin, an pointed amber eyes came up to them, she was very pretty, "We've come to adopt, Kikiyo.", Hinata gave a small smile to Gaara as she held Yuno, who was plenty excited that she was going to have a new home. Gaara did most of the work as Hinata had been playing with Yuno and her bear, Biscuit, stopping only to listen to what Kikiyo had to say about Yuno's needs and to sign her name to say that yes, she agreed to become Yuno's legal guardian. Once Gaara had done what needed to be done they decided it would be a wonderful idea to show her her new home. They hadn't even got there before Sakura, Ino, and Ten-ten had rushed up to them, "Hey! Hinata!", Sakura grinned before she blinked in surprise at the small child in her friends arms, "Um...who's that?", Ino questioned, Yuno hid her face in Hinata's jacket and whimpered.

"She is Hinata and I's child. Her name is Yuno.", Yuno looked up slightly from Hinata's jacket and gave them a small wave before hiding once again, she really did remind Hinata of her younger sister Hanabi. "C-child?", Sakura questioned with wide eyes, Hinata smiled and nodded, "Her name is Yuno, we just adopted her.", Hinata was so happy to finally have a child, she couldn't wait to have the child, or children, inside of her! "Don't you thin-", Sakura went to say something and Ten-ten gave her a stern look, signaling for Sakura to shut up, which she did. The bunned woman smiled at her friend, "We're very happy for you!", she cheered happily, Hinata gave a smile of relief, happy that her friends were happy for her. "I can finally restart and try to forget Naruto, I can finally have another chance to be happy again.", she grinned, and Sakura and Ino finally understood what Ten-ten was trying to do. It was best to just be there for Hinata, because she needed them much more than they could ever imagine.

Gaara saw through it though, he knew that the only one who actually agreed with Hinata's choice was the brown haired one, the one who had been closest to her, the one who had know her much long and much more than the others had. Only Ten-ten could really understand Hinata and how she worked, because besides the Hyuuga family, she was basically the only one who cared for Hinata in such a way was her, and she was the only one who could ever comfort her. Gaara knew very well about Naruto and his friends, but his friends were the ones who showed the rest that Naruto didn't know about them. He made it a mental note to have a chat with these three, he wondered if they were still friends with Naruto, he wondered about the others, "Papa!", Yuno started reaching for Gaara, which had snapped him out of his train of thought, he gave a small smile as he gently took her from Hinata's arms. "Can we have snacks?", she questioned him, he chuckled and nodded, "Yes, yes, we will have snacks. What would you like?", he questioned her as he motioned for the others to start walking toward the Kazekage building as he walked, Yuno was quiet in thought as she hugged Biscuit, "Orange slices and chocolate chip cookies...?", she seemed unsure, but even so Gaara nodded.

"Excellent choice.", he smiled and nuzzled the top of her head, causing her to giggle and hug his face using one of her hands. Hinata smiled at them both as she finally walked next to them with a bright smile on her face. "She seems so happy... It's like she's forgotten Naruto already...", Sakura stated, Ino nodded and that ticked Ten-ten off. "Look, I don't know what's suddenly gotten into you both but unlike you two, I can see that Hinata is struggling to move on. This is what she believes will help her move on, and if anything it seems that Gaara is gently leading her to help lead her into a better life.", Ten-ten snapped at the two, "And if you can't support her knowing the storm that's brewing inside of her, then leave.", was all that Ten-ten spat as she glared before running up to walk behind the two and their new child while to two teenage girls stayed behind in shock. Hinata, noticing that her two of her friends had stayed back there, she took one look at them before Ten-ten shook her head and Hinata gave a small nod before facing forward again, understanding what Ten-ten's simple gesture meant.


	7. I Will Not Tolerate It

Hinata sat happily next to little Yuno at the dining table, happy that she finally had a child with someone who wouldn't hurt her, but in the same token she still had her thoughts on Ino and Sakura. Were they actually not happy with what Gaara and she had decided to? It upset her and it made the feelings inside of her stir in a bad way, she didn't like the feeling in the least but with Gaara, Ten-ten, and Yuno here with her she felt that if Sakura and Ino didn't agree with her then they could leave her alone and go be with the very person who had hurt her, Naruto Uzumaki. "Mama! Mama!", the little girl cheered, Hinata smiled and took a napkin to wipe the little girls face, "There, all clean!", she cheered, Yuno cheered too and reached out for Hinata, "Up!", she cheered as she kept reaching for the plum haired woman. Happy to oblige the little girl found herself in the lap of her happy new mother, "Ah, I see you have returned.", Gaara greeted Sakura and Ino as they walked in, they were about to say something when Gaara stood up and interrupted them, "I must speak to you. Ten-ten, please follow us as well.", he stated sternly as he pushed in his chair and went to walk down the hall only for a small girl to chase after him and pull on his cloak, "Papa! Papa! Up!", the little one called out as she reached up her arms, Biscuit in Hinata's lap.

He gave her a small smile as he picked her up, "Yes, Yuno?", he questioned, she gave him a sticky, orange scented kiss to his forehead, "Sticky.", he chuckled as he nuzzled her head again. She giggled and gave him a hug before she had set her back down on the floor, "Papa will be right back.", he promised he, she nodded before running back to her mother. The walk towards Gaara's office was very tense for them all, none of them knew what to expect from this talk, all Gaara knew was that he was going to let them know what will and will not be happening in his home, and in his village, when it came to Hinata and now Yuno. Once they were in and he had the door closed he sat down at his desk he folded his hand, "Sakura. Ino. You do understand why your here in my village, yes?", he questioned the two of them, they gulped and nodded, "Y-yes sir...", their voices were loud but wavered in worry, he nodded, "And that reason would be?", he questioned, looking at them with sharp eyes causing the girls to jump. "F-for Hinata...", they stated, "What about Hinata?", he questioned them again, he was secretly enjoying their fear of them, it was for Hinata's sake and he wasn't going to let anyone get away with hurting her and he wasn't going to let anyone even think to try.

"Because she's pregnant and needed a brake from Naruto...?", they answered uncertainly, the red haired man nodded, "Good job. Now, another question. Why would you, knowing that Hinata is trying her best to get over him, dare to question a choice that she made about adopting a child know that she is expecting one, or maybe even more?", he questioned them, a look of anger in his eyes. He didn't even give them a chance to answer them, "As we all know, Hinata is very fragile and she depends on all of us. She needs us.", he stood from his chair, with his arms behind his back, his face was void of any emotion. "We know that it's just that...isn't this all so soon...?", Sakura questioned him, a worried look in her eyes, "It's not that we don't care, we just don't think she should be adopting a child so soon! It's not like your her _actual _father by legal paperwork!", she added on, and that made Gaara even angrier with the pink haired medical ninja; "By law I am her father. Hinata has chosen me.", he glared angrily, Hinata had chosen him to restart her life with and to have a family with, yes, he was sure that she herself was having doubts about having Yuno around but even with that he saw the love that she felt for their new child, wither or not that she had carried her or not, that was their child. Gaara loved Hinata, and he was going to do his best to win her heart and unlike Naruto he didn't plan on breaking it. "You both know how important this all is to Hinata, as she will be here for a few months, the least you could do is comfort her and cheer her on with the decisions that she makes.", he stated as he motioned over to Ten-ten with his head, "And so far from what I can tell, Ten-ten seemed to be the only one out of you three understanding this concept.", he noted, the pinkett and the blonde haired girl looked down at their feet in shame, "I will not tolerate any misconduct towards Hinata.", those were his last words before he walked out of the room, giddy to get back to Hinata and Yuno.

Once all four had returned to the table, Yuno had run back up to her papa and gave him a big hug, "I missed you!", she smiled up at him, he chuckled and picked her up, "She's such a well behaved girl.", Hinata commented as she walked over to them, she smiled at the both of them. "Did everything go okay?", she questioned her red haired lover, he nodded, "Everything was cleared up. Don't worry.", he nodded. "What did you talk to them about?", Hinata asked, a curious gleam in her eyes, he chuckled at nuzzled his face against her own, "Don't worry about it.", he smiled warmly at her, she blinked in confusion before returning his smile with one of her own, Yuno joining in the smiling fest. "Oh! Yuno! These are some of mama's friends; Ten-ten, Sakura, and Ino!", she beamed cheerfully, "Aunties?", Yuno questioned her parent, "I can be your Auntie if you want.", Ten-ten grinned, the little girls face lit up. Sakura gave a tired smile, while Ino gave a small smile and walked over to the group, "I'll be your Auntie too.", she smiled, realizing that if she wanted to be there for Hinata she would need to clean up her act and get with the program. Sakura stood there with her head down until a tiny voice had reached her ears, "Auntie Sakura! Auntie Sakura!", Yuno was twisting and turning in her fathers arms as she reached for the pink haired woman, who was in shock but walked over regardless.

Yuno reached for her again once she had gotten closer to the group, Sakura gave a small smile as she gently took the little five year old girl from her fathers arms, Yuno placed a kiss on Sakura's cheek before motioning Ino and Ten-ten over, who she also gave kisses to too. Sakura felt tears fall from her green eyes, she felt bad for how she had acted, there was no reason for Sakura to ever question Hinata's choices about her own life, much less the children she wanted to have and the children she was going to have, it made her feel so stupid to even think about it. "Why are you crying, Auntie?", Yuno questioned worried as she tired to wipe away the pink haired girls tears, making Yuno's eyes fill with tears because she was upset that her Auntie was upset. "Auntie is just really happy.", she played it off as she wiped the eyes of Yuno who looked up her in relief as she stopped crying, "I'm happy!", Yuno cheered, "Let's go play!", she cheered happily, causing the others to laugh. Yuno was a little ball of energy as they played until the sky had been painted a inky black with splatters of white as the moon painted itself into the sky, only then did a little yawn escape her mouth as she rubbed her eye.

"Are you tired, Yuno?", Hinata questioned the small child as she cradled her into her arms as Yuno held tightly to Biscuit, she nodded sleepily, "I wanna sleep with mama and papa!", she whined, causing both Hinata and Gaara to laugh. "Then let's all head to bed.", Gaara took Hinata's hand in his own as he began walking down the hall before stopping to turn to the other three behind him, "You can sleep in tomorrow, we don't have any missions for you just yet.", he told them before once again leading his lover and child to his room. His room was neat and clean, and his bed was big enough to fit six people, and Hinata placed Yuno on the bed, "Mama will be right back.", she promised before walking to her room and changing into a oversized button up shirt to sleep in, it was white and hung down to her knees, and she had placed her long hair into two braids that she placed over her shoulders, when she had returned she had saw Yuno is a over sized white shirt that she was sure belonged to Gaara while he himself was clad in a black tank top and some grey shorts. Yuno was half way asleep when she reached for both of her adoptive parents, they smiled at each other before smiling down at her, they each crawled into the bed and wrapped their arms around the little girl. With the warmth of both her parents beside her Yuno drifted to sleep, however, Hinata and Gaara laid awake as Hinata wanted questions, "Gaara, what did you talk to my friends about?", she questioned him again.

He gave a small sigh, "Sadly enough, your friends, besides Ten-ten, had thought that you were moving on to fast and that you shouldn't have adopted Yuno.", he gently caressed her face, she felt her heart start to crack, her friends didn't actually agree with her adopting Yuno? "Sakura had stated herself that she didn't think you were ready to adopt a child yet, and that she believed I wasn't the father, by legal paper work at least.", he explained, he didn't like the fact that he had to be the bearer of bad news to her, but he didn't intend on lying to her. Lies were the worst thing to build a relationship off of, if you couldn't be truthful with your partner, there was no need for you to even be in a relationship with them, and sadly enough Gaara had learned that the hard way with his Uncle. He was so sure that his Uncle loved him, the only one who loved him, but all those years his Uncle had been lying to him and in the end tried to kill him, he didn't want to end a relationship like that ever again, in all honesty he didn't want to end a relationship with Hinata at all. "I made sure that they understood that you were important, and it was up to you to decide what would help you fix your heart. That you had chosen me to help you, and to protect you... To _love _you.", his voice went soft as he spoke of loving her, his love for her was stronger than anyone could ever even begin to comprehend. She smiled softly at his words and gently placed her own hand on top of his as he caressed her face, "Regardless of what happens, I want you to be the one I grow old with. Gaara, I love you.", for the first time in forever she felt her heart flutter at those words she had just spoken to her, never once had they felt this wonderful, not even when she had fallen in love with Naruto.

She could only assume that it was because the world was trying to tell her that Naruto wasn't good for her, that she needed to find someone better, but even so, she loved Gaara. He was the opposite of Naruto, he was caring, he never once called her weird, he didn't hit on other women, he didn't just look at her as a second option because the girl he liked didn't return his feelings. His face was dusted red as she told him she loved him, Gaara loved the way it sounded like music to his ears from that cute little mouth of hers, he loved her so much and now he finally had the chance to make her his, to start a family with her even if he wasn't going to be the actual father of the first three, that didn't mean that they couldn't have a child of their own. He chuckled, "I love you too, Hinata. Let's sleep, we'll need all the energy we can get to play with Yuno tomorrow.", he smiled at her, she smiled in return before they both closed their eyes, drifting off into a wonderful, blissful sleep, and Hinata's dream had ended up worrying her.


	8. Heads Up

**Hi everyone, SSR hear!**

**Just wanted to let you know that almost every single one of my stories is going to be re-written and then updated at least once every two weeks once I finish re-writing everything! I will be having an Email open for people who want to help me out or contact me! It's a gmail account and the name of it is Otakukissu! Just label the subject Question/Complaint/Confession/Suggestion for/about _ (The Story it's about) and rest assured that it will be answered within two to three business days!**

**See you all later!**

**Sweetly Sour Roses**


End file.
